


a longed-for memory

by Caisar



Series: a longed-for memory [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Pining, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisar/pseuds/Caisar
Summary: After twenty-five years of looking for Hux in this life, Ben finally finds him.There's only one problem: Hux doesn't remember anything.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a longed-for memory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	a longed-for memory

**Author's Note:**

> One night about six months ago, I scribbled out a ficlet about reincarnation. It's been haunting me since. This prequel is me finally admitting that it's going to be its own 'verse.

Hux doesn't remember him.

The thought was easier to bear while counting down the days to their date, when Ben could tack _yet_ at the end and everything would be fine. It would only take the one meeting to jog Hux's memory anyway, he told himself every time his fears threatened to take over. He could already see it in his mind's eye: Hux in his well-pressed clothes, sizing Ben up with thinly veiled curiosity and grudging appreciation in his eyes, the surprise blooming on Hux's guarded face as the memories of their past came rushing back. Ben must have imagined their first kiss in this life a thousand times by now.

Faced with the reality of Hux shying away from the faintest touch and fielding any venture into a personal subject, Ben is forced to accept that it might take a while.

He doesn’t despair—doesn’t allow himself to. After twenty-five years of looking for Hux, another day or week or—or—or however fucking long it might take for Hux to remember what they had won’t break Ben. Patience was never his strong suit, but persistence runs in his bloodline; Ben Organa-Solo doesn’t cave so easily.

An odd pride of point as it may be, Kylo delighted in being the only living thing to experience his Grand Marshal’s bare skin, shamelessly indulging at every opportunity. Ben appeals to whatever imprint of his touch may remain on Hux: running his fingers over Hux’s hands, the thin skin of his wrists, hoping against hope to unlock a stray memory.

Hux pulls away, latching his hands in front of his downturned lips.

Desperation tugs at Ben’s chest. Playing games with Hux and hoping he will catch on—he _hates_ this. Worse so when, in answer, Hux hides behind that carefully blank look he’s apparently carried into this life. Honesty isn’t an option, though; the truth would only convince Hux of Ben’s insanity. His chance for a second date is low enough as it is.

Opting for a shade of honesty that Hux might accept, Ben makes up a story of soulmates, of reincarnation, of the stardust shining vaguely golden between them. Already fading, he realizes with a deep pang in his heart. How old is Hux now, 35? 36? How long do they have left together?

How long until the stardust washes off entirely and his Hux is lost to him forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for febuwhump 2021, for the prompt: memory loss (day #24).


End file.
